


The Student Council President

by moonlight_river



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student Council President Zhang Yixing is fed up with the antics of bad boy Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Student Council President

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of the boys in this fic are as follows.  
> 19 years old: Yixing, Yifan, Minseok  
> 18 years old: Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lu Han, Junmyeon, Jongdae  
> 17 years old: Kyungsoo, Jongin

Yixing steps out of the small mini-bus, and onto the porch of SM High School. Behind him, the bus load of students stream out one by one, talking and laughing as they tumble out of the bus and onto the grey gravelled car porch. They are in good spirits, and even Mrs Kim, their teacher, has the tiniest of smiles attempting to tug at the corners of her lips, threatening to ruin the strict-no-nonsense disciplinarian demeanour that she had carefully honed over her twenty-year career. Yixing beams, knowing his dimple must be showing, as he admires the shiny new golden trophy in his hand. They had just won the Annual National Mathematics Competition (High School Division) gold trophy, after months and months of hard work and endless Maths practices. For the past ten years, their school had come in second place after Yang Goon High School, and this year, SM High had come out tops. To everyone’s delight, Mrs Kim announces that she’s going to buy them all a treat at the fast food restaurant that’s just outside their school.

 

“Yixing sunbae.”

 

Yixing turns around to see Kyungsoo approaching them. Kyungsoo is a new student councillor, two years younger than Yixing, only recently elected into the council this year. The look on Kyungsoo’s face is serious, and Yixing instinctively knows that Kyungsoo did not merely come over to congratulate Yixing on his team’s win. Something must have happened in school while Yixing had been out for the competition.

 

“Hi Kyungsoo,” Yixing says politely.

 

“A group of students were caught smoking and drinking in the gardener’s shed earlier in the afternoon. We’ve confiscated their cigarettes and their alcohol, and the boys are in the detention room right now.”

 

Yixing knows all too well which group of students Kyungsoo is referring too. Only they would be so bold. Nevertheless, he asks Kyungsoo anyway, just to make sure.

 

“Who are they?”

 

“Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and Lu Han.”

 

As expected. Yixing has to suppress a sigh, his good mood from winning the trophy quickly dissipating. Yixing had just caught Oh Sehun playing truant from his lessons two days ago, the delinquent boy strumming his guitar and singing pop songs in a stairwell in the old classroom block that hardly anyone goes to nowadays instead of being in class. He had given the younger boy a stern warning to “stop his nonsense” and not to come up with anymore “funny business”, but barely a couple days had passed before he had seen fit to do just that.

 

“Have Mr Ha and Mr Gung been informed?”

 

Mr Ha is their principal, and Mr Gung their discipline master.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Mr Ha is not in school. The office says he went out for a meeting. Mr Gung had to leave school early today, because his daughter’s sick. That’s why Yifan sunbae is asking you to come to the detention room right now, to decide how to handle them in the meantime, until we can get Mr Ha.”

 

Yifan is the Vice-President of the Student Council. Yixing looks over apologetically at Mrs Kim, and the rest of this teammates.

 

“Go ahead, Yixing,” says Mrs Kim. “I’ll bring the rest to the fast food restaurant first, and you can join us later, if you are able. I’ll help you send a text message to Mr Ha too, so that he’ll know about this and come back to school as soon as possible after his meeting.”

 

“But Yixing sunbaenim, you deserve to celebrate our win with us too!” says Yeri, one of his teammates, pouting cutely. “You’ve worked harder than any of us for the competition. You were the one who figured out most of the answers!”

 

“I’ll try to join you, if I can,” says Yixing, though in his heart, he knows that that won’t be likely. Oh Sehun is not going to make things so easy for him. Yixing knows that he has a long day ahead of him.

 

“I’ll put the trophy in the Council room first,” says Yixing to Mrs Kim, who nods. The trophy would be left overnight in the Student Council room. Tomorrow, in the morning, Yixing would bring it to the hall, and during morning assembly, Mrs Kim would go on stage and announce their win to the school, and call up Yixing and his teammates up to stage one by one, where they would shake hands with Mr Ha, and Mr Ha would present Yixing, the team captain, with the trophy. The student body would clap, and then afterwards Yixing would put the trophy in the glass cabinet in the corridor outside the principal’s office, where it would be left on display indefinitely.

 

Yixing says goodbye to his teammates and bows to Mrs Kim, then he and Kyungsoo make their way to the detention room. Kyungsoo opens the door and enters first, then Yixing steps in right behind him.

 

“Well, well, well. Our Student Council President is here at last. You took so long to come, I was starting to feel hurt.”

 

Yixing doesn’t even want to dignify Oh Sehun with a reply. With his back straight and his shoulders squared, he walks to the front of the room, directly to the centre, in front of the whiteboard. His steps are purposeful, but unhurried. He puts the trophy down on the table nearest to him, lifts the strap of his sling bag off his shoulder, and lays it on the table too. He makes eye contact with his student councillors who are already in the room‒ Yifan, Minseok, Jongdae and Junmyeon. With his gaze, he reassures them that he is here, and that he would handle this.

 

Meeting Yixing’s eyes, Yifan tilts his head towards a table in the front of the room, where a half drunk bottle of vodka and a packet of cigarettes are placed. Yixing nods and picks up the packet of cigarettes to examine it. There are only two sticks left in it.

 

Only when this is done, does Yixing deign to let his attention rest on the group of boys lounging at the back of the room. They are seated haphazardly, sprawled out in various positions, some with their feet on the table, some rocking their chairs, some slumped backwards as if they were somehow created with their backbones missing. His gaze falls on the boy seated right in the centre of them.

 

On his way here, Yixing had already planned what to say in his head. He already had his lecture on the ill effects of smoking and drinking, and his stern warning against breaking school rules all drafted out, but when he sets eyes on Oh Sehun, he is so surprised that what comes out of his mouth is, “Your hair is chestnut brown.”

 

“Yes.” Oh Sehun beams brightly at Yixing. He swings his legs off the table, and sits up straighter, preening as he runs his hand through his long fringe. “Do you like it?”

 

“It was pink two days ago.”

 

“Yes, it was,” agrees Sehun with a dramatic sigh. “I really liked it pink. Almost the whole world complimented me on it, except you. So I figured maybe pink isn’t your colour. I spent ages and ages in the hair salon, before I decided on this new shade. I was thinking you look more like a chestnut brown sort of person. Am I right?”

 

“He did, you know,” pipes up Byun Baekhyun. “Spend ages and ages just deciding on the hair colour. We all thought we were going to fossilize by the time he finally decided on the shade.”

 

“Please tell him you like this shade,” pleads Lu Han. “I don’t think I can go through that again, without dying.”

 

Yixing narrows his eyes. “I gave you until the end of the week to get your hair colour back to black,” he says through gritted teeth. “And you come back to school today with your hair dyed a new shade?”

 

“I came back to school _yesterday_ with my hair dyed a new shade,” says Sehun, pouting. “You mean you didn’t notice me at all the whole of yesterday?”

 

Sehun’s group of friends laugh raucously at this, gloating over Sehun’s dismay. Baekhyun and Chanyeol even going to the extent of giving each other high-fives.

 

“You have until the end of the week to get your hair colour black. That’s tomorrow. When I see you in school tomorrow, your hair will be black in colour. Am I clear?”

 

“Fine, fine, fine,” sighs Sehun. “But it’s depressing you know, to have black coloured hair, like you. I mean, you look so devastatingly beautiful with black hair, how are the rest of us ever going to compare? It’s just going to kill all our self-confidence, to be forced to have the same hair colour as you.”

 

“That’s enough!” snaps Yifan.

 

The group of boys, who had been catcalling and making other funny noises to tease Sehun, fall silent grudgingly. Tall with sharp features, Wu Yifan can look very intimidating when he wants to, and he certainly does want to now. Yixing shoots him a grateful look. In his heart, Yixing had always thought that Yifan would make the better Student Council President. Indeed, he had honestly thought Yifan would win the elections, and had been surprised to find out that he had come out tops, with Yifan finishing a close second. Yixing had initially been worried that it would be hard for someone as capable as Yifan to have to work under someone else, but Yixing’s worries had been unfounded. Yifan had been nothing but a supportive vice-president to Yixing.

 

Sehun gets up from his seat, and saunters to the front of the classroom. His friends get up too, walking slowly and unhurriedly, slouching as if they were too lazy to walk properly, or even to stand up straight, but despite how lazily they are doing it, it is clear that they are trailing behind him, backing him up, as Sehun makes his way through the aisle in between the rows of desks, striding up to the Student Council President, in what could only be called a challenging manner. Wordlessly, his student councillors close in around him, flanking him on either side. There are six student councillors, but five of them, so they have a one-man advantage over Sehun’s side.

 

Sehun stops in front of Yixing. Yixing meets his gaze squarely in the eye.

 

“You were caught smoking and drinking.”

 

“Yes,” says Sehun off-handedly, as if what Yixing just said hadn’t much to do with him. He leans down to inspect the trophy on the table. Yixing suddenly realises that this was why Sehun had come to front of the classroom. He had wanted to take a closer look at the trophy. He picks up the trophy and reads off the label.

 

“Korea Annual National Mathematics Competition 2016 (High School Division), Group Category, National Champion,” reads Sehun. “Was this why you took so long to come? This must be, like, your 10th trophy this year?”

 

“You’ve even counted how many trophies he’s got?” says Chanyeol, raising an eyebrow. “Wow, you’ve got it bad, dude.”

 

“The previous one was from some chess competition? And the one before that, for some science project? And the one before that was… ….”

 

Before Sehun can continue, Yixing coldly removes the trophy from Sehun’s hands, and places it on the table beside him. Sehun doesn’t say anything, but smirks as he allows Yixing to remove the trophy from his hands.

 

“We’re talking about you smoking and drinking on school premises.”

 

“Okay,” says Sehun easily, smiling winningly at Yixing. “Let’s talk about that, if that’s what you want to talk about.”

 

“It’s against the school rules.”

 

“Oh really?” says Baekhyun, his eyes wide and his expression exaggerated. “I had no idea!”

 

The group of boys, including Sehun, all laugh uproariously at this. Yixing glances over at Yifan. He and Yifan have worked closely long enough for Yixing to gain a measure of understanding of Yifan’s personality. Yifan has reached the end of this patience, and he looks ready to flip the table and punch either Baekhyun or Sehun in the face. Yixing places a placating hand on Yifan’s arm. Yixing’s touch seems to do the trick. Yifan looks slightly more calm.

 

At this point though, Sehun has stopped laughing. He’s looking at Yixing’s hand on Yifan’s arm with narrowed eyes. Yixing removes his hand, and Sehun perks up almost immediately. He smiles brightly at Yixing again.

 

“Drinking and smoking are both Level 3 offences.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” says Lu Han.

 

“What does that even mean?” asks Baekhyun.

 

“The consequences of Level 3 offences include detention, suspension, or even recommendation for expulsion, depending on the severity of the offence.”

 

“How do we know if you’re bullshitting us?” challenges Jongin.

 

“Yeah, you can say anything you want, Student Council President. How do we know it’s true?” says Chanyeol.

 

Calmly, Yixing reaches into bag and takes out his copy of SM High’s Student Handbook. Predictably, Sehun’s friends start making comments at this.

 

“Wow, he carries the Student Handbook with him at all times!”

 

“As expected from our Student Council President.”

 

“Enough!” The look on Yifan’s face is murderous, and the boys fall silent once again.

 

With practised ease, Yixing flips open to page 21 of the handbook, which addresses Level 3 offences. He thrusts the handbook into Sehun’s hands. When taking over the handbook, Sehun lets fingers brush against Yixing’s. Yixing grits his teeth. Sehun made it look like an accident, but Yixing knows all too well that Sehun did it deliberately.

 

Sehun clears his throat, and reads out in a loud and clear voice. “Level 3 Misdemeanours: Assault or Battery, Bullying, Consuming Alcoholic Beverages or any other Controlled Substances, Possession of Weapons or any other Dangerous Items, Vandalism and Theft. Range of Corrective Strategies: Parent/Guardian Contact, Detention, Suspension, or even Recommendation for Expulsion, depending on the severity of the offence.”

 

He looks up from the book and smiles at Yixing. “Hey! You’ve got the rules memorised perfectly.”

 

“It’s up to Mr Ha or Mr Gung to contact your parents, and to decide if you’ll be suspended or expelled. Seeing as neither of them are in school right now, you’ll probably be notified tomorrow morning of the consequence of your offence. Seeing that this is the first time you’ve committed this particular offence, it’s likely to be in-house suspension, meaning you’ll still have to report to school, just that you’ll be removed from the classroom, and put in a separate, isolated room for the entire day. You would not be allowed to talk, or interact in any other way, with anyone. Your classwork would be sent to you. For now, you’re all put in detention.”

 

Yixing’s announcement is met with loud groans.

 

“How long are you putting us in detention for?” Lu Han wants to know.

 

The school rules say that the maximum time that a student can be put into detention is until 6 pm. However, for severe cases, a student can be held back until 7 pm.

 

“Who was the one that actually brought the cigarettes and alcohol to school? Who do they belong to?”

 

“Me,” says Sehun brightly.

 

Yixing should have known. He has to suppress his urge to face palm. He can’t let Sehun know that he’s getting to him.

 

“You’re all put into detention until 6 pm, except for Oh Sehun. He’ll have to stay until 7 pm.”

 

The boys groan loudly again after Yixing’s pronouncement, all except for Sehun. He looks pleased, as if he’s the cat that got the cream.

 

“Well, you all know what to do. It’s not like this is your first time in detention. Spread out and sit separately. No talking.” Yifan’s tone is firm and commanding.

 

The boys comply, though they do so slowly, dragging their feet. They sprawl out on their selected seats, lounging in all sorts of positions, slumped over the table, slouching in the chair, feet on the table, one leg on the chair.

 

The student councillors spread out and patrol the classroom, keeping a watchful eye on the five boys. Yixing can tell they are itching to talk to one another, but there are more student councillors than there are them, so they’re outnumbered and have no choice but to remain silent, only exchanging looks and smirks.

 

Half an hour passes, and it’s 4.30 pm. Yixing knows that the rest of his student councillors have to go. Yifan has basketball practice. He’s the basketball school team captain on top of being Student Council Vice-President. Jongdae, Junmyeon, Minseok and Kyungsoo are all part of their school’s Show Choir, and they have practice now too. Amongst them, Jongdae joined Show Choir first, then eventually roped in the rest, since they could sing well, and their Show Choir team needed more members if they were to participate in the upcoming Nationals. Jongdae had asked Yixing to join too, and Yixing would have wanted to, except that he was already in too many clubs and societies, on top of his student council duties and having to maintain his stellar grades.

 

“You all can go,” says Yixing to the rest. “I’ll handle things here.”

 

“You sure?” asks Junmyeon uncertainly, eyeing the boys who are now stirring with looks of glee on their faces at the prospect of the impending exodus of student councillors from the room. Junmyeon, like Sehun and Jongdae, is one year younger than Yixing. Yixing and Yifan will graduate this year, and there would be another round of student council president elections next year. If Yixing had to put his money down on someone, he would bet on Junmyeon being elected as next year’s president.

 

“Yeah,” says Yifan. “Maybe I should ask Coach for permission to give today’s practice a miss. I’ll tell him what’s happened here. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

 

“The Inter-School Basketball Tournament is starting soon. It’s a critical time for the basketball team. As Basketball Captain, you can’t afford to miss practice. Don’t worry about me. I can handle this on my own.”

 

Yifan still looks worried. “I don’t you should be left alone with… them.”

 

Yixing smiles at Yifan. Under the stern prickliness, he’s a sweet friend. “I’ll be fine,” he assures Yifan, and the rest of the councillors. “I can hold my own against five juniors.”

 

At Yixing’s repeated assurances, the other student councillors stream out of the room, Yifan saying that he’ll come back immediately after basketball practice. The boys in detention watch these proceedings without comment, but the looks of eager anticipation on their faces tell all of their intent to make all hell break loose once its 5 versus 1.

 

Indeed, the minute the door closes behind Kyungsoo, the last one out of the door, Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately start talking. They are speaking in staged whispers that carry clearly right across the classroom. Yixing walks over to them, a stern expression on his face, ready to put his foot down. Chanyeol and Baekyun act as if they don’t know that Yixing is approaching them, and continue chatting away. Yixing is right in front their table, and he is able to open his mouth, to stop Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but before the confrontation can happen, Sehun clears his throat loudly. Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately fall silent. They face away from each other, Chanyeol staring at the scenery outside the window with a bored expression on his face, Baekyun slumping onto the table, head pillowed in his arms, promptly falling asleep.

 

Yixing glances over at Sehun. He knows that Chanyeol and Baekhyun have suddenly decided to toe the line, not out of any fear or respect for Yixing, but to give face to Sehun, the ring-leader of their would-be, half-past-six gang. Sehun smirks at Yixing, his expression clearly saying, _See? I controlled them for you. See how good I am to you? How are you going to repay me?_

 

Yixing ignores him. A quick glance around the classroom tells Yixing that Jongin and Lu Han are settled too. Like Baekhyun, Jongin has elected to sleep. Lu Han is entertaining himself by clucking his tongue in mouth, and swivelling his eyes from left to right in tandem with the beat of his clucks. It’s irritating, but at least he’s not breaking the no-communication rule. Chanyeol’s still staring out of the window. As for Sehun, he’s staring at Yixing. Almost unblinkingly.

 

Yixing tries his best to suppress his blush at Sehun’s unwavering gaze. He is Student Council President, and being made to blush by one of his charges that he is giving detention to is simply unprofessional.

 

To distract himself, Yixing turns around, and walks to the front of the classroom. His back faces Sehun for a while, and that short amount of time is enough for Yixing to calm down and refocus. He turns and faces the class again. The five boys still look more or less settled down. Yixing eyes his bag. He has homework to do. Every time Yixing punishes someone for detention, he is in fact, punishing himself too. He has to spend time here, precious time he could have been used to constructively do other things, like his homework. He takes out his Physics textbook from his schoolbag. He looks up at the boys. The other four boys are doing their own individual things, and they don’t look like they would be up to any antics soon. Only Sehun is looking directly at Yixing, and he gives Yixing a nod, as if to say, _It’s okay. You can go ahead and do your homework if you want. I’ll keep them in line for you._

 

Yixing sits down at the table and opens the book. He takes out some foolscap paper, and starts on the questions that his teacher has assigned as homework. The first question is easy, and Yixing solves it in a matter of minutes. The second one is tougher, requiring more thinking, and more steps. The third one perplexes Yixing. He has to reread the question several times before he even figures out what the question is about. Frowning, he bites his lower lip as he flips the pages in the textbook, going through the concepts again, trying to figure out which is the correct formula to use. After some deliberation, he decides to try out one equation. He tests it out, and it gets him nowhere. The figures don’t add up. Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, he takes some time to analyse what went wrong. He deliberates, and selects another equation to try out. This one works out better. Yixing relaxes when he realises that he’s got the first step right. Now, to figure out what the second step should be.

 

When Yixing finally solves the question, he glances at his watch. A jolt of alarm shoots through him. It’s 5.07 pm! Half an hour has passed, when Yixing thought it had been only a few minutes. He looks up, panicking slightly, realising he has completely neglected watching over the boys in detention. He breathes a sigh of relief when he lifts his head to find everything status quo. The boys are bored and restless, but still in their seats, not breaking any detention rules. Jongin and Baekhyun are fast asleep, Chanyeol is strumming an imaginary guitar, Lu Han is daydreaming, and Sehun… Sehun is staring straight at Yixing, and Yixing knows that his gaze has been trained on him for the past half an hour. The expression on his face is greedy, as if the sight of Yixing doing his homework is the most delicious sight he has ever seen. He’s ogling so openly at Yixing, Yixing can’t stop the small shiver that goes up his spine.

 

To stop his mind from going into dangerous waters, Yixing quickly refocuses on his homework. Two more questions left to go for Physics, then after that he has to complete a Maths tutorial, which should be easier. Yixing always had a flair for Maths. Then English after that. He has to do the second draft for an essay, which should not be too bad. The first draft was painful to write, but second drafts aren’t too bad.

 

Yixing throws himself into the work in front of him, letting the equations and formulas and expository writing take over his entire mind, leaving his brain no space to dwell on other unwelcomed thoughts. He does, however, look up frequently to check on his detention charges. His glances are very brief, just long enough to make sure they are not overstepping any boundaries, and he is very careful never to look Oh Sehun in the eye again.

 

“It’s 6 o’clock, Student Council President.”

 

Yixing tears his eyes from his half-done second draft of his essay and checks his watch. He realises Chanyeol is right. He puts down his pen, and stands up.

 

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin and Lu Han. You can go now. Report back to this room at 7 am sharp tomorrow morning.”

 

The four boys predictably groan loudly. They file out the room quickly, moving in the most energetic manner that Yixing has seen them move all afternoon. After Jongin closes the door behind them, Yixing sits back down at his desk, with the full intention of continuing his essay, when he hears the sound of Sehun’s chair scraping the floor. Oh Sehun is standing up.

 

Shit.

 

Alarmed, Yixing quickly stands up too. Sehun is already walking towards the door.

 

“Where are you going? Get back to your seat!” Yixing wants to sound authoritative, but even to his own ears, he can’t deny how panicked and desperate he sounds.

 

Sehun coolly ignores Yixing. He reaches the door, and locks it, testing the locked door for good measure. When he is satisfied that the door is securely locked, he moves to the windows next, closing all the blinds.

 

“What are you doing? Stop it right now!”

 

After he has finishing closing all the blinds, Sehun turns around to smirk at Yixing. With horror, Yixing realises that Sehun is now walking straight towards him, with the air of a predator closing in on his prey. Sehun’s strides are long and purposeful, and every step closes the distance between them.

 

“No,” says Yixing weakly. “Stay where you are. Don’t come any clos‒”

 

Yixing’s sentence is cut off by Sehun’s mouth on his. Yixing tries to push Sehun off him, but Sehun’s arms has encircled his waist, trapping him in. Sehun’s kiss is smouldering, passionate, and Yixing feels his knees go weak.

 

The kiss ends, and Yixing finds himself looking up at a smirking Sehun. Yixing’s hands are placed on Sehun’s shoulders, on the front of his shirt. Sehun’s arms are still wrapped around Yixing’s waist, holding Yixing in an iron grip.

 

“No,” says Yixing. “This stops now. What happened on Tuesday was a mistake. That was the last time. It’s not going to happen again. Not today, not ever.”

 

Sehun only laughs at him. “That was what you said on Tuesday.” He plants a kiss on Yixing’s cheek. “And the time before that.” He kisses Yixing’s other cheek. “And the time before that.” He kisses the tip of Yixing’s nose. “And the time before that.” He kisses Yixing on the forehead. “And the time…”

 

“Stop! Enough!” says Yixing, mortified.

 

Sehun’s hands that had been resting on his waist move further down. Yixing gasps when Sehun firmly cups Yixing’s butt in his hands and squeezes. He instinctively moves forward, away from the hands that are grabbing him, but instead of saving him, this causes his body to collide into Sehun’s body. Sehun is quick to take advantage of this, rubbing his groin against Yixing’s.

 

He’s already hard, Yixing realises. To Yixing’s mortification, he finds himself starting to harden too. Yixing is not the only one to realise this. Sehun’s smirk is way too smug, and Yixing just wants to die from embarrassment. Why does his body have to betray him like that?

 

“You know you want it,” says Sehun confidently. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see this coming. This was why you gave me one extra hour of detention, right?”

 

“No!” says Yixing vehemently. “You were given one extra hour of detention because you brought the banned substances to school, you were the one who instigated your friends to‒”

 

Once again, Sehun cuts off Yixing’s words, this time by pushing Yixing down, so that Yixing’s back is lying on the teacher’s table. He’s standing in between Sehun’s legs, looming over Yixing, looking entirely too pleased with himself. He bends down and attacks Yixing’s neck, where he knows fully well that Yixing is the most sensitive. Yixing struggles, but Sehun quickly has Yixing’s wrists pinned down, effectively restricting Yixing’s range of movement. He kisses and licks and sucks at Yixing’s neck, while Yixing writhes under him, under the onslaught of sensations, so ticklish that it’s torturous.

 

When Sehun finally lets up, Yixing is breathless. He lies on his back, all too aware that he is at the mercy of Oh Sehun. It is not a good feeling. Sehun is smirking down at Yixing.

 

“I was thinking of doing this to you all day long,” says Sehun, as he undoes the clasp at the top of Yixing’s pants, and pulls down the zip.

 

“No,” Yixing repeats.

 

Sehun ignores him, and tugs down his pants, so that they pool at his ankles. Yixing’s underwear is now exposed. Instead of tugging it down immediately, Sehun allows Yixing to keep it on a little longer, rubbing Yixing’s cock over the fabric of the underwear.

 

“Throughout detention, I was undressing you with my eyes. Picturing how you would look like without all these pesky pieces of cloth getting in the way. You looked absolutely fuckable when you were doing your homework. Only you can make doing homework hot. I wanted to slam you on the desk, and make you come all over your maths equations.”

 

By this time, Yixing is rock hard. Sehun smirks knowingly at Yixing. He yanks down Yixing’s underwear, exposing Yixing’s cock. To Yixing’s shock, Sehun sinks down to his knees. Sitting up, Yixing watches as Oh Sehun holds the base of his cock, and licks the tip of it, swirling his tongue over the head. Sehun looks up at Yixing. Slowly and deliberately, he encases Yixing’s cock into his mouth. Yixing whimpers as Sehun bobs his head up and down Yixing’s length. Yixing grips the edge of the table until his knuckles are white. Sehun worships Yixing’s cock with his mouth, and just when Yixing thinks he would be able to hold it any longer, Sehun stops. He stands up and pushes Yixing back down on the table. He covers Yixing’s body with his own, and he leans down to kiss Yixing passionately. Despite himself, Yixing is responding to the kiss, moving his lips with equal fervour. Sehun thrusts his tongue into Yixing’s mouth, plundering it. A shudder goes through Yixing as he remembers what Sehun has just been doing with his tongue, where his mouth had just been. It’s filthy and disgusting, and Yixing knows that he should disallow it, he should push Sehun off him, but Sehun’s kisses are so domineering that there is nothing Yixing can do, but to lie back and accept them, to let Sehun dominate him.

 

Sehun pulls down the knot of Yixing’s student council tie, unravelling it, and pulling it off his collar. He throws the tie to one side, and Yixing watches it flutter to the floor next to the teacher’s desk. Sehun is unbuttoning Yixing’s shirt now, kissing down Yixing’s neck at the expanse of his chest that is exposed by the gradual unbuttoning of the shirt. When Yixing’s shirt hangs loosely at his sides, like his blazer, Sehun leans down to lick and nip at one of Yixing’s nipples, while his fingers play with the other. Yixing cannot hide his sharp intake of breath when Sehun teeth graze against his sensitive nipple.

 

Sehun reaches into the pocket of his blazer, and withdraws a small tube from it. It’s lube.

 

“Is bringing this to school against the school rules, Student Council President?” asks Sehun, dangling the tube in front of Yixing. “After the long lecture you gave me on Tuesday on why obeying school rules is necessary, I almost didn’t want to bring this to school today. I am sure I would enjoy fucking you just as much when you are raw and unprepared, but I didn’t think you’ll enjoy it half as much, so I decided to bring it to school anyway, even though I’m sure it’s against the rules. See the things I do for you?”

 

Sehun spreads Yixing’s legs open, pushing Yixing’s knees up, holding them down on the table. Yixing knows he’s on display for Sehun, and he can’t help blushing furiously.

 

“Hold your knees where they are,” Sehun instructs.

 

Yixing must be out of his mind, because he complies, his hands replacing Sehun’s where they had just been on the fold of his knees, holding himself wide open for Sehun’s viewing pleasure. Sehun rubs his fingers over Yixing pucker.

 

“So pretty,” praises Sehun. “So small and so closed up. For now.”

 

Sehun’s eyes carry a dangerous glint in them as he emphasises the last two words. Sehun squeezes a dollop of lube onto the tips of his fingers, and coats his fingers in them. He inserts a finger into Yixing, and Yixing whimpers at the intrusion. Sehun pushes his finger in and out, finger-fucking Yixing leisurely, enjoying the whimpers and spasms that Yixing makes way too much. He adds in another finger, and Yixing bites his lower lip, to force himself from making any noise. Sehun leans down, and plants light butterfly kisses on Yixing’s lower lip, until Yixing succumbs, letting his teeth release his lower lip, so that he can respond properly to Sehun’s kisses.

 

Sehun breaks his kiss with Yixing, and Yixing almost wants to pull him back. But he doesn’t, and he allows Sehun to straighten up. Yixing watches as Sehun unzips his own pants and pulls down his own underwear. He coats his cock in lube. He positions his cock at Yixing’s entrance. It dawns on Yixing that Sehun is about to fuck him without protection. 

 

“Wait!” says Yixing. “Condom?”

 

“Didn’t bring any today, Student Council President,” says Sehun casually. The head of his cock is already prodding into Yixing’s hole. “I was already breaking the school rules by bringing lube to school. I didn’t want to upset you further by bring a condom to school as well.”

 

“No!” says Yixing, sitting up in alarm.

 

Yixing’s seated up position cuts off Sehun’s access to his entrance. He tries to shove Sehun away from him, but before he can do so, Sehun has already hit him, a karate chop to the back of Yixing’s neck. Yixing literally sees black for a second or two, and he is slammed back down onto the table, hard. Pain explodes as Yixing’s back collides with the table. For a couple of seconds, Yixing is helpless as he lies winded on the desk, unable to do anything except breathe heavily. When Yixing’s senses come back to him, he is lying on his back on the table, held in place by Sehun’s fingers wrapped around his throat in a vice-like grip, threatening to cut off Yixing’s air supply should Yixing try to resist. Helplessly, Yixing looks up at Sehun. Yixing knows that Sehun gets into fights often, both in school, and outside of it. Sehun has garnered a reputable of being an accomplished street fighter, and bookish Yixing knows he doesn’t stand a chance.

 

“No?” says Sehun cockily, raising an eyebrow at Yixing. “I have you almost naked and spread out in front of me, and you tell me, no, I can’t have my way with you?” He laughs. “I have not heard something so ridiculous since Mr Seong told me I had to do my homework, or else.”

 

“We can’t have unprotected sex!”

 

“Why not?” Sehun counter challenges. “You have been sleeping around with so many other people, Student Council President, that you can’t risk passing any diseases to me? Give me their names. I will make sure they don’t dare lay even a finger on you again.”

 

“Of course I haven’t!” splutters Yixing, enraged that Sehun would even suggest such a thing.

 

“You haven’t had sex with any one, except me?”

 

Yixing burns bright red with embarrassment. Sehun laughs.

 

“What’s so funny?” Yixing demands indignantly. He’s never felt so embarrassed in his life. He wants to dig hole and hide inside it. He wants the earth to swallow him up. Anything to get away from Oh Sehun.

 

“No,” says Sehun, smiling down at Yixing. “It’s just that, it’s so good knowing that you’ve haven’t slept with Wu Yifan after all. I hear rumours every other week, about how you and Yifan have gotten together at last, how this person swears that she saw you and him holding hands at the bus stop, or how that other person happened to bump into you having a movie date with him, and it makes me sick.”

 

“Me and Yifan?” Yixing is genuinely shocked. “There’s nothing going on between us. We’re only friends!”

 

Sehun snorts. “Only you would be so oblivious. It’s so obvious he wants a piece of this so bad.” He squeezes Yixing’s butt with his free hand, the one that is not clamped down on Yixing’s throat. “If I didn’t make my affections for you so blatantly in-your-face, you’ll probably never even realise I exist.” Sehun’s free hand moves to fondle Yixing’s cock and balls, before he proceeds to continue finger-fucking Yixing. “I must admit though, it feels good to have one-upped Mr Perfect.”

 

Yixing thinks back on all his interactions with Yifan. “No,” he says firmly. “You’ve got it wrong. And all those people spreading rumours, they’ve got it wrong. Yifan has never been interested in me. We’re friends!”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “I have you spread out underneath me. Why are we discussing Wu Yifan now?” He leans down to kiss Yixing passionately, his hand still on Yixing’s throat. “Fine, fine, fine. You’re right, and I was wrong. In fact, please continue to think this way. Please never think of Wu Yifan as anything other than a friend.”

 

He positions his cock at Yixing’s entrance again. He is about to push in, when Yixing pleads with him.

 

“No,” Yixing begs. “Please.”

 

Sehun stops. He releases his hold on Yixing’s throat. For the first time, he doesn’t look cocky. He looks genuinely sad, and Yixing’s heart aches.

 

“Why not?” Sehun asks, his voice soft. “You’ve not been with anyone else, and neither have I. You’re clean, and I’m clean, so why not? Unless… unless you want to continue to be with other people?”

 

“You haven’t been with anyone, besides me?”

 

Yixing is shocked. He never expected this from bad boy Oh Sehun. All this time, he was sure that Sehun must have been sleeping around, having casual sex with whoever caught his eye. With Sehun’s good looks, surely he would have no lack of people willing to sleep with him.

 

“Our first time together, it was your first time, right?”

 

Yixing nods.

 

“It was my first time too.” Sehun confesses. “I haven’t been with anyone else, beside you, since then. I’ve never slept with anyone, except you. You’re the only one, for me.”

 

This revelation stuns Yixing. Sehun looks so sweet and so sincere when he says this, that all fight leaves Yixing. The tip of Sehun’s cock pushes into Yixing’s hole, and this time, Yixing does not protest. Sehun pushes in slowly and gently, allowing Yixing to adjust. When he is fully sheathed in, he leans down and rewards Yixing’s compliance by kissing him thoroughly. He starts to move, his thrusts hard and fast, hitting Yixing’s prostrate with deadly accuracy. Yixing moans and gasps, wrapping his legs around Sehun’s waist, drawing him in, asking without words for Sehun to thrust in harder, deeper. Yixing wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking it as Sehun plunders his hole. The double stimulation of his own stroking coupled with Sehun filling him sends him over the edge, and he climaxes, his seed shooting out, and his hole clamping down involuntarily on Sehun’s cock. After his orgasm ends, he lies on his back, spent, as Sehun continues to pound into him.

 

Sehun leans over Yixing, his hand holding the side of Yixing’s cheek as he thrusts steadily into him. “Beautiful,” he praises. “You look so beautiful when you cum.”

 

Sehun shudders, and Yixing knows he’s close. He feels Sehun’s cum shooting inside of him, filling him up inside, with no condom to contain it this time. Sehun slumps over Yixing, trying to catch his breath, and Yixing hugs Sehun to him, one hand on Sehun’s upper back, one hand buried in Sehun’s hair, as he pulls Sehun close.

 

Sehun takes a while to recover. When he does, he smiles down at Yixing, and kisses him thoroughly. Yixing kisses him back with equal passion. He pulls out of Yixing, and Yixing clenches his hole after he does. It feels weird. Sticky. But at the same time, he likes it, that Sehun has climaxed inside of him. It makes him feel closer to Sehun, in a way, that they just had sex, with no boundaries to separate them.

 

Sehun gets off Yixing, and Yixing slides off the desk, standing on his own two feet at last. His body aches. Both of them get dressed silently, without talking. Sehun picks up Yixing’s fallen student councillor tie, and ties it back for him, his fingers deftly making a loop and pushing the tie through it, then pushing the knot up to the base of Yixing’s throat.

 

“So what’s the punishment for having sex in school, Student Council President?” asks Sehun cheekily. “Is that a Level 3 offence too? Or maybe, it’s a Level 4 one?”

 

Yixing blushes furiously, and Sehun laughs. Sehun draws Yixing into his arms. Yixing finds his body pressed up against Sehun’s, his cheek lying on Sehun’s chest, and the back of his head cradled in Sehun’s warm hand.

 

“Did you really not notice me at all, yesterday?” asks Sehun softly. “I know you passed by me once, in the canteen, and one more time, in the corridor. I made sure to make a lot of extra noise when you were around, so you couldn’t have not realised I was around. But you didn’t look at me, at all? Not even once?”

 

Yes, Yixing had been all too aware of Sehun’s presence, when he had walked past him, both in the canteen and in the corridor. But he had been adamant not to make any eye contact with SM High’s resident bad boy, and had stared at his shoes during the entire duration when he walked past Sehun. Looking at Sehun would bring up too many unwanted emotions in Yixing that he did not want to deal with. Not looking at Sehun was so much safer. Yixing does not know how to answer Sehun, so he changes the topic.

 

“Will you dye your hair black today?”

 

Sehun laughs. “Ever the dutiful Student Council President. Fine, I’ll dye it black, since it matters so much to you.”

 

“I think…” Yixing bites his lower lip, before steeling himself and forcing himself to continue. “I think you look devastatingly beautiful in black hair too.”

 

Sehun beams brightly at Yixing. “Just because you said that, I will dye my hair black, and keep it black for the rest of my high school life.”

 

“Will you… report back here, at 7 am sharp tomorrow morning?” Yixing asks.

 

“Of course,” says Sehun. “You would be here too, right? I would be here right on time. Can’t wait, in fact.”

 

“Could you… promise me that you won’t drink and smoke in school again?”

 

“Ah…. now that’s one request too many,” says Sehun lightly, letting go of Yixing and stepping back from him. “There’s no way I am going to make a promise like that to the Student Council President.”

 

Yixing nods. He expected that answer from Sehun anyway.

 

“But…” Sehun pauses for dramatic effect. “I might make that promise to my boyfriend, if he asks. So is my boyfriend asking me not to drink and smoke in school anymore?”

 

Yixing freezes. He doesn’t know how to react. He just stands there, gaping at Sehun.

 

“Well, I guess not,” says Sehun. His tone is light and casual, but Yixing can clearly see a flash of hurt on Sehun’s face, one that Sehun can’t quite manage to hide. “That’s too bad, then. Until the next time you catch me breaking the rules again, Student Council President.”

 

He turns to leave.

 

Yixing launches himself at Sehun, hugging Sehun from the back. To Yixing’s horror, he has tears in his eyes. He buries his face in Sehun’s back, trying to stifle his sobs. Sehun turns around to face Yixing, and hugs Yixing to him again. Yixing buries his face in Sehun’s chest, his fists clenched into the front of Sehun’s shirt.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright, baby. Everything is going to be alright,” Sehun says soothingly, his hand on the back of Yixing’s head. “That’s the thing about you good boys. You worry too much. You don’t know how to just go with your feelings and live in the moment. I like you, and you like me, right?”

 

Sehun pauses, waiting for Yixing’s response. Yixing nods his head. Sehun beams at him.

 

“Then what’s the problem? A rule in the Student Handbook that says that the Student Council President can’t date someone who often finds himself in detention?”

 

Yixing laughs despite his tears, and shakes his head.

 

“See? There’s nothing stopping us!”

 

Yixing burrows himself into Sehun’s arms, wishing he had Sehun’s optimism. Sehun makes it sound so simple. But he and Sehun have almost nothing in common. They have different interests and priorities, different circles of friends, different goals in life. How are they going to make it work?

 

“You know, sometimes, I think of our future.”

 

Yixing looks up at Sehun in surprise. Sehun has plans for their future?

 

“I was out clubbing with the boys the other night, and I saw this well-dressed guy, like you know the kind that you just know is a corporate high-flyer, with his expensive suit and expensive shoes and all, helping this punk-looking guy, in a t-shirt and ripped jeans, out of the club. The punk guy was totally out of it, you know, drunk as hell, and puking his guts out in the gutter. And I think, that’s going to me and you in ten years’ time. I am going to be this guy who goes partying all the time, and you are going to some successful professional somewhere, and you are going to be wearing those expensive suits and look so delicious in them, and I am going to be the one who gets to rip those suits off, and have my way with you.”

 

Yixing frowns and bites his lower lip. Of course when Oh Sehun says he has thought about their future, this is what he means.

 

Sehun laughs. “You look so cute when you have this expression on. I should put this look on your face more often.”

 

He leans down and kisses Yixing’s lower lip gently and insistently, until Yixing relents, releasing his lower lip from his teeth, and kissing Sehun back.

 

“I was joking. After this year, you’ll graduate from high school and go to some top college. I’ll have to stay here one year more, and I promise I try to get some studying done. I doubt I will be able to get into the same college as you, but I’ll try. I’ll apply for the easiest course in whatever college you are in. If I don’t get in, which is highly likely, then I’ll apply to other colleges near to yours. If I don’t manage to get into them either, I’ll find a job and rent a room close to your college. And after you graduate from college, you can find whatever job you want, chase after whatever career that makes you happy, and I’ll follow you wherever you go, whichever city your job brings you to, and I’ll just find whatever job I can there. I won’t be fussy, as long as it allows me to be near you. And after a while, maybe in our mid-twenties, we can get married, and buy an apartment together, and live happily ever after. Sounds good?”

 

Yixing smiles through his tears. When Sehun puts it like that, it actually sounds achievable. Sehun wipes away Yixing’s tears, happy to see Yixing smile. He presses a kiss to Yixing’s forehead.

 

“Well, Student Council President. It’s 7 pm. Am I released from detention?”

 

Yixing is surprised. Time has flown past without him knowing.

 

“Yes,” he says. “You can go.”

 

He picks up his stationery, putting them back into his pencil case. Sehun helps Yixing pack up, putting Yixing’s books back into his bag for him.

 

“I’m going to the hair salon, to dye my hair black. Would my boyfriend like to come with me? I’ll buy him dinner afterwards, if he does.”

 

Yixing nods, and Sehun beams at him.

 

Sehun slings Yixing’s bag over his shoulder, carrying Yixing’s bag for him. Yixing picks up the trophy.

 

“I have to stop by the Student Council room first, to drop off the trophy.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They are barely out of the Student Council room, a couple of steps into the corridor, when they encounter Wu Yifan. He is still in his basketball jersey, beads of sweat clinging to his body.

 

“I am sorry I took so long to come back,” he says to Yixing, ignoring Sehun completely. “Practice ended late today.”

 

“That’s alright,” Yixing says weakly, beyond thankful that Yifan’s basketball practice ended late. He had completely forgotten that Yifan had said he would come back after practice. “You didn’t have to rush back.”

 

“How did it go? Did they make trouble for you, after we had gone?”

 

“No, they were alright.”

 

“And Oh Sehun? He was okay?” asks Yifan, raising an eyebrow at said bad boy disbelievingly.

 

“Yes, he was okay.”

 

“Okay? I was only okay?” says Sehun, pouting as if he were mortally offended. “Hey! I think I was way better than okay!”

 

Yixing blushes furiously. Yifan narrows his eyes. His gaze falls on Yixing’s bag, which is carried by Sehun. Sehun smirks at him, and the blood literally drains from Yifan’s face. He pulls Yixing to one side, away from Sehun.

 

“He… didn’t do anything to you, did he?” asks Yifan.

 

“Nah, don’t worry. Your Student Council President has tamed me, well and good,” says Sehun, winking at Yixing. “I’m reformed.”

 

“You? Reformed?” Yifan scoffs.

 

“Yes,” says Sehun happily. “To prove it, I’m going to get my hair dyed black. And the Student Council President has agreed to come along with me. Such dedication to his role as Student Council President, to put in extra hours after school, to make sure bad boys like me follow the school rules. Now, if you’ll excuse us…”

 

Sehun slips his hand into Yixing’s, and pulls him away from Yifan. They walk hand in hand, down the corridors, out of the school gates, and to the bus stop. Along the way, they meet with other students from their school. They point and whisper, but Sehun only tightens his hold on Yixing’s hand, and Yixing lets his hand lie where it is, in Sehun’s secure and comforting grasp.

 

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
